Dreamqueen
The Dreamqueen is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. Fictional character biography The entity known as the Dreamqueen is the daughter of a succubus named Zhilla Char, and Nightmare, ruler of the Dream Dimension. Her birth killed her mother, and gave the Dreamqueen all her memories. She was born in a similar "dream dimension" of her own called Liveworld, of which she is the ruler. It was to this dimension that the fetus of Laura Dean instinctively sent her unborn twin sister, Goblyn. As the autistic Laura grew up, she discovered that she was able to switch places in Liveworld with her sister. After encountering Alpha Flight, Goblyn and Laura were admitted into Beta Flight under the mis-belief that they were one and the same person. Meanwhile, the Dreamqueen befriended Goblyn, discovered the presence of Laura Dean and Purple Girl in Liveworld, and captured Laura. She then witnessed the accidental arrival of Goblyn and Alpha Flight in Liveworld.Alpha Flight #56-58 The Dreamqueen finally succeeded in reaching the Earth, traveled to China and gained control of China Force. China Force had captured Jade Dragon and brought him to Canada. Dreamqueen set her dream warriors against Alpha Flight and the Jade Dragon. Alpha Flight defeated China Force, and Laura Dean opened a portal to return them to China, thus foiling the Dreamqueen's plans again.''Alpha Flight #59-60 Shortly afterwards, the Dreamqueen created nightmares that tormented the members of Alpha Flight.''Alpha Flight #62-66 Her origins were revealed: She was 800 years old, and her father, the being known as Nightmare, had trapped her in Liveworld 350 years ago. He had also foiled her first attempt to escape her prison. Using Alpha Flight's nightmares, the Dreamqueen escaped to present-day Earth, took over the city of Edmonton, and forced Sasquatch to steal the mystic circlet from Shaman and Talisman. She was foiled by the spirit of Snowbird. She set China Force against Alpha Flight.''Alpha Flight #67-69 Alpha Flight defeated her, and she was returned to Liveworld by Talisman.''Alpha Flight #70 Powers and abilities The Dreamqueen was born as the progeny of the dream-demon Nightmare and a succubus. She possesses a gifted intelligence, is entirely self-educated in the study of sorcery, and gains her powers through the manipulation of the forces of magic. While in her realm of Liveworld, she has a virtually unlimited ability to manipulate the forces of magic for a variety of effects, including levitation, teleportation, size transformations, transmutations, energy manifestations such as powerful concussive blasts, and the creation of animate beings obedient to her will. Outside the realm of Liveworld, she does not possess these abilities unless empowered by an outside force. She is unable to transport herself out of Liveworld to Earth or other dimensions without outside assistance. Regardless of her location, she possesses the virtually unlimited ability to control the minds and warp the perceptions of others. Dreamqueen has access to an inexhaustible number of demonic dream warriors, created from the unconscious minds of her adversaries. References External Links * [http://www.alphaflight.net/alphanex/index.php?title=Dreamqueen '''AlphaFlight.Net' Alphanex Entry on - Dreamqueen] Category:1988 comics characters debuts Category:Dreaming and fiction Category:Female supervillains Category:Marvel Comics supervillains tl:Dreamqueen